Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama Island
Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama Island is the second Pooh's Adventures project and first Winnie the Pooh/Total Drama season planned to be made by RatiganRules. It is planned to be made after Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 1. Plot Taking place after the events of Littlefoot's Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective, Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama Island sets in a fictional titular reality show that follows the competition of twenty-two teens at Camp Wawanakwa, a fictional island located in an unspecified area in Muskoka, Ontario. The campers participate in competitions to avoid being voted off the island by their fellow campers. At the end of the series, the winning contestant will win CA$100,000. The competition is hosted by Chris McLean, who is assisted by the camp's chef, Chef Hatchet. At the beginning of the season, the twenty-two teen campers are placed into two groups of eleven, the "Screaming Gophers" and the "Killer Bass". In each episode, the teams participate in a challenge, in which one or more campers can win invincibility for their team. The losing team is called to the campfire at night, where they vote one of their members off the island. The camper with the most votes is eliminated from the competition. At this campfire, McLean passes out marshmallows to the campers who have not been voted off, while the one who does not get a marshmallow must walk down the Dock of Shame to the Boat of Losers, which will take them away from the island and they will "never, never, never, ever, ever, ever, come back, ever" according to Chris (this was proved a lie in "No Pain, No Game", when he brought Eva and Izzy back into the game). About halfway through the season, the teams are disbanded, after which the challenges continue; the winner of each challenge then only receives invincibility for him or herself, whereupon a camper without invincibility is voted off the island. This process of elimination continued on until two players remains on the island. These two players, Gwen and Owen, were then subject to a final contest. At the end of the season, Owen wins the competition, while Gwen ends up being the runner-up. Total Drama Island is a parody of the reality show Survivor. Host Chris McLean is very similar to Survivor host Jeff Probst.[4] List of Episodes Trivia *Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Ratigan, Fidget, Jafar, Iago, and Maleficent will guest star in this TV show. *Winnie the Pooh, Simba, Littlefoot, and their friends will team up with Gwen in this project. *Ratigan, Fidget, Jafar, Iago, and Maleficent will work for Heather in this project. In fact, all five of these villains working for her are Disney villains. *This takes place after Littlefoot and The Adventures of the Great Mouse Detective, which explains Littlefoot and his friends already facing Ratigan and Fidget. In fact, before Yru17 retired from making anymore crossover films, he was originally going to make the film after Littlefoot and The Return of Jafar and Littlefoot's Adventures of Dinosaur, but then decided to make the film before the two films after finding out that this project will not only guest star Littlefoot and his friends, but will also guest star Ratigan and Fidget with Jafar, Iago (still as Jafar's henchman), and Maleficent, considering the fact that he still wanted Littlefoot and The Adventures of the Great Mouse Detective to mark the first time Littlefoot and his friends will face Ratigan and Fidget. *This film actually takes place before ''Pooh's Adventures of Barbie in the Nutcracker''. *Because of Iago guest starring as Jafar's henchman in this project, it will take place before Winnie the Pooh and The Return of Jafar. *Trent and Owen will reveal to be Christopher Robin's cousins, while Chris McLean will reveal to be his uncle. *The storyline continues in Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama Action. Category:RatiganRules Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Censored TV series